The invention relates generally to fluid pressure and flow rate measuring devices and, more particularly, to apparatus for determining mass flow rates of compressible fluids, such as air, discharged from an air compressor, for example.
Heretofore, the experience of air compressor users, such as construction contractors and the like, suggests that there is a need for a convenient and relatively simple method for the determination of the pressure-mass flow (in cubic feet per minute or "CFM") relationship of compressors operating in the field. Oftentimes air compressors become inefficient after long usage and/or poor maintenance which can lead to unsafe and/or inefficient operation of the tools or implements which are pneumatically operated thereby. The measurement of the mass flow of compressible fluids, such as air, normally requires that both the density of the fluid and the volumetric flow rate be independently measured. However, by using the device of the present invention, the flow rate may be quickly and easily measured in the field by means of a pressure gauge or transducer, so calibrated with various nozzle means that it provides both the pressure and the mass flow rate.
The present invention provides a relatively fast and simple method and apparatus for measuring compressor performance in the field to permit owner/operators to periodically monitor the working output of the compressors, which heretofore has not been practical or easily accomplished.